Separate input/output (I/O) solutions have been designed to support DDR2, DDR3, RLDRAM and SRAM memory interface specifications. No one solution exists that supports multiple memory interfaces. It would be desirable to have a solution that allows for interchangeability between DDR2/DDR3/RLDRAM/SRAM memory interfaces with one silicon solution.